I can make you love me!
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Missy is determened to have Zane.If he wants to be with her or not! It's better than it sounds,and if you like Missy you may not want to read.
1. Missy's evil plan

Missy was pacing the floor of her room. "How can he not love me?" She asked herself. "Im the prettest girl at this whole school!"

The person Missy was talking about was the best dueler at the school,the one with the best grades,and a third year obelisk blue,Zane Truesdale.

Missy was crushing hard on Zane. She did everything in her power to make Zane notice her. But yet,he still turned her down. How dare he.

"He has to love me,"Missy cried,"And he will!" A evil smile spread across her face. "Oh,he will.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is the second fanfic I have put up. It gets better,trust me. Just bear with me for a while.


	2. Kidnapping

It was late at night. The perfic time for Missy to get Zane. Dressed in all black,so she could blind into the night,she made her way to the fornt of her beloved's dorm.

"Danm,the doors locked!" Missy looked around,there had to be a nother way in. There just had too!

Then she saw it. The tree. It was perfic! The tree was right next to Zanie's room. She could clime up it,and get in!

Missy made her way up the tree. Once,close enough she jumped onto the balcony."Nailed it!" She smerked. She opened the door into the room.

The room had a clean sent to it. But also,a boy sent to it. She tiped-toed to the bed.

She gazed at her at person under the covers. She watched and listened to him inhail then exhail. "Hes' so beauityful."She thought.

The she pulled the pellow case over his head!

ZANE'S PROV

"What the hell!" I screamed. "Hush,handsom." I heard a voice say. I knew that voice. "Oh,now it's MISSY!

"Missy,what the hell are you doing?" She dosen't aswer. I feel myself being lefted out of bed and throwen over some one's shoulder.

"Missy,what are you doing?"

"Nothing."She giggles. "Nothing? Your kidnappping me!" I scream. "Call it what you you,but Im not kidnapping you."

"Then what are you doing?" "Im making sure you make the right choice." "What choice?" I ask.

"What do you mean,what choice?" She says. "I making sure you choice me! Im the one who's right for you!"

"What the hell!" I scream"Missy I knew you liked me,but this is to much!"

"Be quiet Zanie,you don't know what best for you,only I do!" With that I feel my head hit the wall. I can feel some thing ozzing out of my skull and my vison starts to fade.

End Zane's Prov


	3. Obession

Zane's PROV

"Missy where are you taking me?"I ask once,I regain consuness. "Oh,some place safe." She replied. I gulped.

"Where's this crazy girl taking me?"I think.  
After a while,we entered a room. "Missy,where are we?" "Heheheh!"She giggles."Where home." Her voice is so calm,It's scary.

She puts me in what Im guessing is a chair. "Missy,let me go!"I demaned. She just giggles."Missy!"  
"Oh,hush Zanie."I feel her grabe my hands."What are you doinig?" I ask. "Keeping you here!"She hisses. Then I feel a rope go around my rist,and I feel it tighten.

"Missy this is nuts!" "No,It's not,"She removes the pellow case from my head,"It's me making sure your happy."  
I open my eyes. I see Missy in front of me,smiling. Once,I look around the room my heart starts pounding. Now Im really scared! The walls have pictures of me all over,pictures of me and Alexis. Only,Alexis face in cut out and replaced with Missy. I see some of my clothes. Like some of my shoes,a shirt,and a pair off my boxers.

"W-what is all this?"I stutter. "It's my room."She says happily."I have pictures of you,and you and me all over the walls!"She starts breathing hard,"I know we where ment to be,so I knew you wouldn't mind!"

I can't belive what Im seeing. This girl is obessed with me! "Missy,I-I don't know what to say,I-" "Don't say anything,yet Zane!"She cuts me off,"You havn't seen the best part yet!"

"I don't think I want to."I think. She opens up her closet. My mouth drops. "It's my shrem to you!"She tells me."Don't you just love it!"

In the closet is a life-sized picture of me,a bag labled "Zane's gum" ,some strands of my hair,and some of my old hair and toothbrushes. She had candles going all around it.

"I'v keeped things,"She says getting on her hands and knee into front of the closet,"It's all the things that you gave me."

"I-I didn't give you those things!"I scream. She stands up. Her hair covering her face."Yes,you did."She says darkly. "No,I didn't!" I scream. "She walks up to me.

Standing over me,she likes like a gaint from my point of view,she slapes my face."Yes,you did."She says throught gritted teeth. "N-no,i d-didn't." I wimper.

She picks up a lamp."Missy what you gonna do with that?" I soon get my aswer. I feel the glass break as the lamp smashes on my head."Yes,you did!"She says. "No,I-"She hits me again."Yes,you did! Say it!" I feel blood ozzing out of my head."Y-yes,I did."I tell her. She grabes my face and pulls me to hers."Now what did you give me?"She asks coldly."Those,things in the closet."I cry She pulls me in and kisses me. I try to pull away,but I can't. "Good,cause if you didn't remember I'd have to hurt you again."She tells me.

Missy gets up and goes into the bathroom,"I have a suprise for you Zanie!"She calls. "Can't wait." I replie. Once,Im sure she is gone I look around for a way to free my self.

I can't see anything,she has all the lights off. I try to break throught the ropes myself,but Im weak from blood loss.

"Zanie,Im back." I look up and see Missy's figure standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I can tell she has changed clothes,and the thing she is holding makes my heart stop.

Missy has a knife in her hand.

END ZANE'S PROV


	4. If your waiting for an update,read this!

**People,who are reading this story.**

**Im sorry to say,that I will be putting this ASOME story on hold.**

**Readers:WHY?**

**ME:Because,Im working on other things. Im plannig new storys,working on some others,and my main story is the wedding frame.**

**Im very sorry to those who where hoping for updates very soon. Sorry.**

**If you want,leave a review,and I'll message you when there is an update. **

**Thanks!**

**P.S While,you wait on this story check out the others. Some of my work for you to read while you wait on this.**


End file.
